51 пункт, который Эммет Каллен обязан помнить
by PVV
Summary: Белла с Джаспером написали список пунктов, которые должен помнить Эммет.


**51 пункт, который Эммет Каллен обязан помнить**

Эммет Каллен обязан помнить:

1. Он не Гарри Поттер, даже если четвероклассники думают по-другому

2. Он не должен обращаться к Белле как «эта миленькая, неуклюжая, крошка-закуска на ножках»

3. Волосы Розали не разговаривают с ним…

4. …также как и волосы Карлайла

5. Единственный ответ на вопрос Элис «Я выгляжу в этом толстой?» «Нет»

6. Нудистские колонии существуют лишь во Франции

7. Его имя Эммет, а не Всемогущий Бог…

8. …или Принцесса Бабочка…

9. …или Секс-Машина

10. Поджигать «Walmart» — противозаконно…

11. И «Но пламя такое красивое» не является оправданием к вышеуказанному огню

12. Фактически он не 'Вкусненький'…

13. …и не 'Барби'

14. ЦРУ не прослушивает его телефон

15. Такой фобии как домрабфобия не существует (боязнь чрезмерной домашней работы)…

16. …и заявление учителю, что у него домрабфобия не спасет его от наказания за невыполненную домашнюю работу…

17. …также не спасет его и предложение станцевать "танец на коленях"

18. Эдвард убьет его, если он будет напевать 'Smack That', когда Белла проходит мимо

19. Джаспер убьет его, если он будет напевать 'Smack That', когда Элис проходит мимо

20. Карлайл убьет его, если он будет напевать 'Smack That', когда Эсме проходит мимо

21. Ему не следует напевать 'Smack That' проходящей мимо Розали потому что он может лишится публичного секса

22. Не следует говорить младшеклассникам, что всех, кто проваливается на экзаменах, убивают и используют в столовой, как пищу, на следующий год

23. Элис и Белла не лесбиянки и не следует распускать подобные сплетни по школе

24. Он не знает, о чем думают люди (Эдвард знает)

25. Он не видит будущего (Элис видит)

26. Розали не считает ручных кукол соблазнительными

27. Белки не охотятся за ним…

28. …также как и хлопья Беллы…

39. …или ЦРУ

30. Заборы нужны для того, чтобы ограждать дома, а не для того, чтобы их сносили

31. Ему запрещено говорить по школьному интеркому, о своей вечной любви к волосам Розали…

32. …также ему запрещено петь по школьному интеркому "Super Freak" Рика Джеймса, просто чтобы развлечь школьников…

33. …ему вообще запрещено приближаться к школьному интеркому

34. Правила написаны не как рекомендации, они действительно правила, и не важно, что там думает Джонни Депп

35. Никому не хочется знать, что случилось в серале " Дни нашей жизни " вчера

36. Испорченные холодильники никакие не порталы в иные мира…

37. …и хватит говорить обратное детям

38. Белла не считает смешным, когда он засовывает тампоны себе в ноздри и потом неожиданно выпрыгивает из шкафа, в котором прятался…

39. …также как и ее папа…

40. …или Эдвард

41. Нельзя бежать по аэропорту, крича на бегу «БОМБА! БОМБА! У НЕГО БОМБА!», при этом указывая на Карлайла

42 Он не должен красть форму конфедератов Джаспера…

43. …а потом утверждать, что он не брал ее, и предлагать Джасперу, купить форму янки…

44. …а спустя месяц возвращать Джасперу форму, предварительно наклев на нее бусинок, блесток и скаутских заплаток

45. У него нету "крыши" и никакой он не "мафиози"

46. Он должен прекратить писать «Хотите провести хорошо время? Звоните Эдварду Каллену» на стенах в школьных мужских душевых

47. Перестать комментировать статус девственности Эдварда…

48. …и Беллы

49. Ему запрещено фотографировать Эдварда голым, а потом рассылать фото на e-mail всей школе

50. Он позорит себя и всю семью когда играет в «Властелин Луковых Колец» за ленчем

– Он что действительно засовывает тампоны в нос и прячется в твоем шкафу? – спросил Джаспер Беллу

Белла невольно содрогнулась. – Да.

Джаспер сочувственно вздрогнул.

– Что ж, – сказал он, – т.к. это все что мы смогли придумать, думаю, нам следует повесить список рядом с другими.

Белла кивнула, взяла лист, и приклеила его к стене. Они отошли, оценивая свою работу.

В этот момент подгоревший тост с маслом пролетел через комнату и ударил Джаспера в лицо. Вздохнув, он скинул хлеб с лица. Белла покачала головой, подошла к листу и дописала:

_51. Тостеры не созданы для того, чтобы быть катапультами, даже если с некоторыми модификациями они отправляют тосты в довольно далекий полет…_


End file.
